Apel
by Saya Sendiri
Summary: Seorang anak datang membantuku untuk mencuri apel. Dengan berbekal beberapa lembar uang dan tinjunya, ia membantuku agar kakek penjual apel itu mau membiarkanku mencuri apelnya/RenTatsu strory


BLEACH © KUBO TITE

Apel © Toyama Ichiru

.

.

Hari ini, aku tak sadar apa yang telah kulakukan. Mengambil beberapa buah apel dari pedagang adalah hal yang biasa kulakukan, jadi jangan katakan ini sebagai tindakan pencuri, aku hanya melakukan kebiasaanku saja.

"Mau ke mana kau pencuri?" Aku merasa punggung bajuku terangkat tinggi, diiringi tubuhku yang perlahan melayang di udara. Aku menggeliat tak nyaman, tapi kedua tanganku masih berusaha menjaga apel di tanganku tak jatuh.

"Turunkan aku!" teriakku. Orang yang mengangkat tubuhku tertawa mengejek, lalu memelototkan sebelah matanya padaku –karena sebelah matanya lagi sudah buta, terlihat jelas dari bekas luka yang sudah memutih itu.

"Berikan apel itu, bocah!" Ia –kakek itu– mulai menarik tanganku dan...

Buak! Aku membelalakkan mataku kaget saat menyadari liur kakek tua di depanku ini muncrat di wajahku. Kakek itu baru saja menerima hantaman di pipinya hingga ia tersungkur jatuh dan otomatis aku pun terbebas.

Cepat-cepat aku berdiri dan bersiap untuk mengambil langkah seribu, tapi kerah kaosku langsung di tahan oleh seseorang. Aku menatap nanar pada seseorang yang sedang menahanku, bocah –sama sepertiku– dengan rambut urakan namun terlihat rapi.

"Jangan mencoba untuk kabur," katanya datar. Aku menelan ludah, lalu mengalihkan pandanganku pada kakek yang masih terbaring di tanah itu.

"_Ojii-san_, berapa harga apel-apel itu? Biar kubayar," sahutnya sambil merogoh saku celananya. Aku masih tercengang kaget. Apa yang mau bocah ini lakukan? Dia mau membayar apel-apel di tanganku? "Ah.. kau tak menjawab... kalau begitu ambil saja uangku." Bocah itu melempar beberapa lembar uang seribu yen di atas tubuh kakek itu, lalu mulai menarikku menjauh. Tunggu, suaranya... dia perempuan?

"O...Oi... apa maksudmu?" tanyaku padanya. Ia hanya diam dan terus menarik sebelah tanganku. Aku menatap pada kakek penjual apel yang sepertinya pingsan itu. "Apa dia pingsan?" tanyaku lagi.

"Kita pergi dari sini, bodoh! Pukulanku itu tidak lemah dan biarkan kakek itu tidur di sana. Nanti juga bangun. Aku sudah memberikannya uang banyak, sudah sepantasnya dia melepaskanmu," jawabnya datar. Kakiku hampir tersandung karena ia menarikku tanpa belas kasihan sama sekali.

"Kau mau membawaku ke mana?" tanyaku sambil menepis tangannya kuat. Ia menghentikan langkahnya, lalu berbalik dan menatapku datar.

"Ke atas pohon. Rukongai akan sangat indah jika di lihat dari atas pohon," lagi-lagi ia berujar datar, namun dalam intonasi bicaranya aku dapat menangkap perasaan antusias dan senang.

"Kau anak desa ini? Aku tak pernah melihatmu." Aku menaikkan sebelah alisku bingung dan mulai melanjutkan perjalananku. Ia membawaku ke ujung desa ini, Rukongai. Ah... dari atas pohon? Kudengar juga ada pohon besar di sana di... atas bukit kecil?

"Bukan, aku ke sini hanya untuk menemui nenekku," jawabnya santai. Aku bergeming dan membiarkannya tersenyum senang memandang pemandangan sekitar.

"Hei... kau mau apel?" tanyaku sambil mengambil sebuah apel dari kaosku itu dan sesekali mengelapnya dengan bagian dada kaosku, lalu menyodorkan apel paling besar itu padanya. Ia menatapku sejenak, kemudian perlahan mengambil apel di tanganku. Alih-alih memakannya, ia malah memperhatikannya dan meletakkannya dalam saku jaketnya. Jujur, itu sedikit membuatku kesal.

"Makannya nanti saja, di atas pohon tempat kita bersantai nanti," katanya dengan sebuah senyuman tipis. Kukerjapkan mataku beberapa kali. Entah mengapa, untuk sesaat ia terlihat begitu berkilauan di mataku –padahal wajah laki-lakinya itu sama sekali tak menunjukkan tanda-tanda berkilau.

"Hei... kenapa kau mencuri?" tanyanya sambil menyamakan langkahnya dengan langkahku. Aku tersentak pelan, lalu menunduk menatap beberapa buah apel yang kutadang di kaosku.

"Rukongai hanya terlihat indah di luar, tapi di dalamnya sangat buruk. Jangan mengira karena taman yang mengelilingi desa ini terlihat indah, dengan begitu dalamnya juga indah. Itu tidak terjadi pada desa ini. Desa ini penuh dengan gelandangan, aku salah satunya. Anak-anak gelandangan sepertiku tak akan bisa bertahan hidup jika tidak mencuri makanan," lirihku. Gadis itu tak menjawab dan hanya menatapku kosong.

"Begitukah? Aku... minta maaf... aku..."

"Sudahlah... tak apa lupakan hal itu," potongku cepat. Bagus, kami ternyata sudah ada di kaki bukit, tinggal menaikinya hingga puncaknya dan menaiki pohon besar yang dimaksud gadis ini. Ah... entah mengapa aku jadi teringat saat gadis itu melempar uangnya sembarangan pada kakek penjual apel itu.

...

Tak kusangka gadis itu dapat dengan mudah menaiki pohon besar di puncak bukit ini. Kukira dia hanyalah gadis lemah yang hanya bisa mengajakku membicarakan hal yang tak perlu.

"Cantik, kan?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum. Pipiku merona merah, kembali merasa takjub akan dirinya yang –lagi-lagi– terlihat berkilau. Kulihat ia merogoh saku jaketnya dan mengeluarkan buah apel yang tadi kuberikan.

"Hei... kau juga makanlah. Walaupun desa ini sudah tak seindah yang kulihat dulu, paling tidak... kita harus mensyukuri semuanya," kejutnya. Aku mengerjapkan mataku sesekali, lalu mengambil sebuah apel dan melahapnya rakus.

Kucoba untuk mengekori pandangannya, tapi senyuman tipis yang ia keluarkan membuatku bingung. Desa ini salah satu desa paling kotor di Jepang. Jelas sekali terlihat asap-asap mengepul dan timbunan sampah di sana. Gedung dan rumah bertingkat yang kotor. Juga lahan-lahan gersang yang hanya diisi dengan pohon-pohon tanpa daun. Inikah yang gadis ini sebut indah? Ini neraka!

"Menurutmu ini semua indah?" tanyaku disela kunyahanku, gadis itu menoleh dan saat itulah aku tahu kenyataan dari senyumannya. Ia hanya memaksakan senyumannya, kerutan di dahinya membuatku tahu bahwa sebenarnya gadis ini merasa kecewa dengan apa yang ia lihat.

"Iya. Indah..." jawabnya memaksa. Kembali kami bergeming, tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan. Aku bahkan tak bisa menelan apel dalam mulutku yang sudah terkunyah sempurna. Tidak, bernapas pun setengah mati kulakukan.

"Hei... apa kau suka apel karena warnanya mirip dengan warna rambutmu itu, eh?" Ia menatapku dan terkekeh geli, mencoba mencairkan suasana di antara kami.

Aku memberengut kesal dan dengan paksa menelan isi mulutku. "Tidak. Karena apel adalah buah yang paling mudah dicuri," jawabku cepat.

"Haha... baiklah baiklah.. lagipula, rambutmu itu lebih terlihat seperti nanas merah, kan?" lagi-lagi gadis itu tertawa mengejekku. Aku semakin kesal dan kulampiaskan dengan mengunyah apelku kuat, dan itu justru membuatku tersedak. Ia kembali tertawa keras melihat reaksiku.

"Aku lebih suka pisang daripada dua buah itu," kesalku sambil menepuk-nepuk dadaku kuat.

"He... kalau begitu bolehkan aku memanggilmu bocah _babbon_?" ejeknya. Aku dapat merasakan tubuhku memanas dan urat-uratku mulai menonjol kesal.

"Namaku RENJI. A-B-A-R-A-I-R-E-N-J-I!" jengelku sambil mengeja lengkap namaku, ia tertawa keras.

"He... jadi Renji, perkenalkan... namaku Tatsuki, Arisawa Tatsuki," katanya lembut sambil mengulurkan tangannya. Kupandangi tangannya dan wajahnya bergantian, entah mengapa hal itu membuat wajahmu memanas dan perlahan memerah.

Kuraih tangannya dan menjabatnya pelan. "Salam kenal," lirihku dan ia bersamaan.

.

.

*RENTATSU*

.

.

"...ji... Renji.. RENJI!" Aku membuka mataku paksa ketika telingaku mendengar teriakan berdengung itu. Aku mengerjapkan mataku, lalu menyapu pandanganku ke sekitar. Kurasakan angin lembut menerpa wajahku, membuatku terpaksa memejamkan mata agar tak ada debu yang nakal menyelip di antara mataku. Dan ketika aku membukanya perlahan, sepasang mata telah berada tepat di depanku.

"Apa yang kau lamunkan, eh?" tanyanya kasar. Ia memundurkan tubuhnya dariku, lalu membantuku untuk berdiri dari dudukku.

"Masa lalu," jawabku sambil menerima uluran tangannya. Aku menepuk-nepuk pantatku, berusaha menghilangkan debu yang menempel

"Masa lalu?" sahutnya bingung. Aku terkekeh pelan, lalu menganggamit tangannya dan mulai berjalan menuju pintu atap sekolah yang akan membawa kami turun.

"Saat pertama kali kita bertemu," jawabku tenang. Kuselipkan jari-jari besarku di antara ruas-ruas jarinya, mencari ketenangan sendiri bagiku. Kulihat wajahnya bersemu merah.

"Hah... saat kau dalam keadaan kritis itu?" Ia menjawab dengan nada arogan yang berusaha mengejekku, tapi sebenarnya aku tahu itu hanya untuk menutupi rasa malunya.

"Oh ya? Benar sekali. Saat keadaanku sangat kritis, lalu gadis yang awalnya kukira laki-laki datang menolongku dengan beberapa lembar uang hanya untuk membeli buah apel," kataku sambil tertawa renyah.

"Heh... kalau saja ayahku tak menyekolahkan anak-anak di dalam desa itu, kau pasti tak akan ada di sini, dan akan terus menjadi pencuri di sana," sahutnya sambil membuang muka. Aku tertawa kecil, lalu menarik dagunya hingga wajahnya menatapku –berada tepat beberapa centi di depanku.

"He... rupanya gadis tomboy ini wajahnya bisa memerah malu, ya? Aku baru tahu..." sahutku menggodanya dan akhirnya, sebuah tinju keras kudapat di wajahku.

"Sakit bodoh!" kesalku sambil memegang pipiku dengan tangan kiriku –tangan kananku sama sekali tak mau melepas tangannya, kami justru mengeratkan genggaman itu.

"Hukuman yang pas untukmu!" ia tak kalah kesalnya. Aku tertawa renyah, lalu menghentikan langkahku. "Cepat berjalan, bodoh!" sahutnya tanpa menoleh.

"Berbaliklah sebentar," bujukku dan saat ia memutar tubuhnya untuk menatapku, kutempelkan bibirku pada bibirnya. Ia hanya diam, terpaku dan membiarkanku mengecup bibirnya intens.

"Jangan mengejekku. Aku berterima kasih karena ayahmu rela menyekolahkanku dan teman-temanku, karena jika tidak... kau mungkin tak akan jadi pacarku sekarang," kataku sesaat setelah mengakhiri ciuman ringan kami. Kulanjutkan langkahku dan mulai menariknya menuruni tangga, tapi sepertinya dia sedikit _shock_ hingga tak bisa melangkah dan hanya menatap dinding datar dan kosong.

"Oi..." panggilku sambil menarik tangannya. "Mau makan apel? Aku bawa beberapa," sahutku.

"Kau menciumku seenaknya bodoh!" kesalnya sambil meninju puncak kepalaku kuat, membuat kepalaku hampir saja mencium anak tangga saking kuatnya pukulannya.

Aku hanya meringis dan membiarkan ia mengalihkan perasaan malunya dengan terus memukul kepalaku. "Dan seharusnya kau tak perlu mengajakku untuk memakan apel karena kau sudah mendapatkan rasanya tadi!" kesalnya sambil terus memukulku.

Aku terdiam sejenak, lalu menangkap tangannya hingga ia berhenti memukul kepalaku. Kudekatkan wajahku padanya dan sekali lagi mencuri ciuman darinya. Kali ini sedikit kujilat bibirnya dan berkata, "Oh.. benar. Kau memakai _lip gloss_ rasa apel. Hm... tumben kau memakai peralatan gadis," sahutku polos dan sekali lagi kepalaku menghantam tangannya.

.

.

**FIN – 16/06/2013 **

**.**

My first RenTatsu fiction ^^ ceritanya gk berbobot, tapi saya sedang suka2nya pairing ini. Saya re-publish karena kata2 kak Ann... gomanasai... kak.. udah ilang nih kalimatnya TTuTT jangan marah lagi yah...

Terima kasih telah membaca.

Salam,

Ichiru


End file.
